


I'm fine Ohmy...

by Dimple_Swag_Joonie



Series: Brohm 4 the win! [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Bryce - Freeform, Bryce gets killed, Fluff, Insane Delirious, M/M, Ohm - Freeform, Original au, Poor Ohm, Sad, brohm, delirious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimple_Swag_Joonie/pseuds/Dimple_Swag_Joonie
Summary: In a world where only few people are alive, say 7,000 people. A war went on, killing billions of innocent people.Everyone either turned on friends and family or joined together.Delirious is broken on the inside and crazy on the outside.Ohm is just plain broken.





	

"Hurry up Bry!".

"Shh!".

"Wha-?".

"Someone's coming, HIDE!".

Ohm had only minutes to duck down when the sound of a cry and splittering wood rang into his ears, taking full force. 

The cry was from Bryce!

Ohm really wanted to leap up and come to his lovers aid, but the manical laughter coming from outside the dust filled wood cabin stopped him. He recognized that laugh. A cold sweat broke over him, he could practically see the sadistic grin on Jonathan's face. Delirious was supposed to be dead. Ohm had made sure to put a bullet in his heart. In the same place Delirious put 7 bullets in Ohms brother. 

But now Jonathan was back. And Ohm could taste blood in the air, from Bryce and Jonathan.

Ohm spat at the name. He didn't deserve the human name. Delirious was selfish and cruel.

Ohm snapped out of his trance, he needed a plan, fast. He could hear Delirious walking in circles, probably around Bryce, admiring his sickly work. Ohm felt bile rise up his throat.

"Ohmy. I'll let you have a final moment with Brycey-poo..".

Ohm felt tears well up as he grabbed his pocket knife and slipped it under his arm bandage. He was doing this for Bryce and his younger brother.

Delirious was going down. Or he'll go down trying.

Ohm stood up from behind the turned over table he had been protected by. He could see Delirious sitting by the doorway, his bloody hoodie had been torn near the heart. Ohm had to stop himself from smirking. He stummbled almost blindly towards the open door.

He scanned the area for where Bryce was. 

He paled at the fresh blood trail leading to behind a tree. If it wasn't any clearer, Delirious had oh so 'kindly' pointed in the direction.

Ohm had to brace himself. Delirious was playing with a knife, which was also covered in fresh blood. The blood had dripped on Delirious' torn jeans.

"B-bryce...it's me baby..".

He was met with a pained groan and stutter. At least he was alive.

Ohm rushed forward, tripping over the overgrown roots. He fell with a thud, and a cold hand reached out towards him. When he opened his eyes, he was met with blue tear filled orbs. Bryce was pale and his face was splattered with his own blood. Ohm couldn't help it.

He crawled closer to Bryce, pulling him into his arms with care. His line of sight travelled down to his partners blood soaked jumper, instead of purple it was a deep crimson.

Bryce tried again to reach up to touch, hold trace, anything of Ohms skin. With the help of Ohm, Bryce let out a sigh.

"I'm okay Ryan...".

"Y-your not!".

Sobs spasmed Ohms body. Bryce just tutted.

"M' truely fine Ry, I have you...".

Bryce gurled up blood, and Ohm could only wipe it away. They both just stared at each other. Ohm was the first to break.

A tear slipped down his cheek.

Then another.

He envies Bryce. He was injured and dying yet he hadn't shed a tear. Ohm should be stronger than this. HE should by comforting his lover, not the other way round.

He placed a soft, loving kiss onto Bryces' forehead, he knew this always calmed Bry.

Ohm closed his eyes. His hands rubbed soothing circles on his heart. He could feel the slow weak pulse.

"R-ryan...I-im sorr-y, -

Ohm could feel the blood soaking into his bandages.

He opened his eyes to see Bryces cold eyes look at him. Frozen. Ohm could only stare back, his tears blurring everything.

He was drowning. Everything was filling his lungs and intoxicating him.

Never had he felt so hollow.  
Maybe he was turning into Delirious, cold and heartless.

He felt the knife dig into his skin, his goal. He NEEDED to do this. He looked down at Bryce. 

His shaking hand closed his eyes, making him look more at peace. He gets the best. And he'll always get the best, no exception.

He lifted the body off of his lap, the head slumping un-naturaly.

Ohm propped Bryce against tree, removing his own hoodie to cover the dead body.

It felt strange calling him dead. The word was old yet fresh. He'll probaby hang himself after killing Delirious. He had nothing to fear or live for. Like a stupid man once said, 'The only thing to fear is fear itself.'

Ohm got to his feet, his back arching. He was cramped for too long. 

When he jumped from behind the tree with his knife, ready to throw it.

What he saw shocked him.

Delirious was splayed over a rock. Blood was dripping down from his wrists and throat. A note was attached. With shaking legs, Ohm ran over. He checked to see if he had a pulse but the nasty gnash on his tendon lost all hope.

He glaced at the note - 

Ohmwrecker, a life for a life, a suicide for a suicide.

It isn't fair that you got to keep your family and lover.

So I took them away...

We used to be such good friends, shame you chose love and family, Masked Gamer..

Yours truely, Del.

\------

Ohm let out a loud "BULLSHIT!" Ohm wanted to kill Delirious, the son of a bitch. Ohm screwed the paper up, throwing it with force. Ohm kicked Delirious' body of the rock, sitting on the dirty stone.

Anything stained by bloody was dirty.


End file.
